The Lion King: Return of Simba
''The Lion King: Return of Simba ''is a 2028 American animated musical film directed by Jon Favreau, written by Jeff Nathanson and Noah Harpster, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a sequel to the 2019 film The Lion King and features the returning voices of Donald Glover, Seth Rogen, Alfre Woodard, Billy Eichner, John Kani, John Oliver, Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, and James Earl Jones, who are joined in by Tiffany Haddish, Tika Sumpter, Janelle Monàe, Kenan Thompson, Taye Diggs, and Michael B. Jordan. The film's plot follows Simba, now king of the Pride Lands, as he and his family face off a pride of homeless lionesses called "Outsiders", who are plotting to take over the kingdom and call it their own. The film premiered in Hollywood on July 2, 2028, and was released theatrically in the United States on July 7, 2028. It has grossed over $1.1 billion worldwide, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of 2028 and the fifth highest-grossing remake of a Disney classic. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it an improvement over its predecessor, as well as praising the visuals, writing, score, and vocal performances (particularly Glover, Haddish, and Rogen), although, like its predecessor, it was criticized for the lack of facial emotion on the characters. Synopsis Following the events of the first film, Simba, now king of the Pride Lands, is raising a lioness cub called Kiara to become a noble queen one day. But dark forces come to their kingdom when a pride of homeless lionesses called the Outsiders, led by a lioness named Zane, show up, wanting to take over the Pride Lands and call it their home. It's up to Simba, along with the rest of the Pride Landers, and a trio of new lions named Kovu, Nunka, and Jabari, to save their home from Zane's pride. Voice cast Main article: List of The Lion King characters * Donald Glover as Simba: A lion who is the King of the Pride Lands, Mufasa and Sarabi's son, Scar's nephew, Nala's husband, and Kiara's father. Curtis Harris voices Simba as a cub in the flashbacks (replacing JD McCrary from the first film). * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa: A slow-witted and flatulent common warthog who is Timon and Simba's best friend. * Tiffany Haddish as Zane: The leader of the Outsiders and Shetani's adoptive mother. * Tika Sumpter as Shetani: The second-in-command of the Outsiders and Zane's assistant and adopted daughter. * Janelle Monàe as Kiara: The princess of the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala's daughter, and Kovu's love interest. Riele Downs voices Kiara as a cub. * Kenan Thompson as Kovu: A rogue lion who joins Simba's pride to help them stop Zane and The Outsiders and also develops a crush on Kiara. * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi: The former Queen of the Pride Lands, Mufasa's wife, Scar's sister-in-law, Simba's mother, and Kiara's grandmother. * Billy Eichner as Timon: A wise-cracking and neurotic meerkat who is Pumbaa and Simba's best friend. * John Kani as Rafiki: A wise old mandrill who serves as the Royal Mjuzi to the King and Queen of the Pride Lands. * Taye Diggs and Michael B. Jordan as Nunka and Jabari: A pair of lions who are Kovu's best friends and assistants and also join Simba and the Pride Landers in defeating the Outsiders. * John Oliver as Zazu: A stern red-billed hornbill who serves as the majordomo to the King and Queen of the Pride Lands. * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala: The Queen of the Pride Lands, Simba's wife, Mufasa and Sarabi's daughter-in-law, and Kiara's mother. *James Earl Jones as Mufasa: The former King of the Pride Lands, Sarabi's husband, Scar's older brother, Simba's father, and Kiara's grandfather. * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar: The treacherous uncle of Simba and younger brother of Mufasa that once took over the Pride Lands, who appears in a brief cameo. * Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key, and Eric Andre as Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi: Three spotted hyenas who formerly worked for Scar and appear in a brief cameo alongside him. Additionally, Noah Jupe voices Feechi, a young warthog who serves as Pumbaa's apprentice. Penny Johnson Jerald reprises her role as Sarafina, Nala's mother, who is briefly shown talking to Sarabi. Amy Sedaris, Chance the Rapper, and Josh McCrary also reprise their roles as the Guinea Fowl, Bushbaby, and Elephant Shrew, respectively, three members of Timon and Pumbaa's jungle oasis that are now residents of the Pride Lands.